1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sealing element for sealing battery cells of a traction battery, to a molded body for manufacturing the sealing element and to a method for manufacturing the sealing element, by means of which battery cells of a battery module for the purely electric drive of a motor vehicle can be sealed with respect to a cooling medium that cools the battery cells to avoid an electrical short-circuit of the battery cells via the cooling medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
US2010/0285346 A1 discloses a battery module in which battery cells are each inserted in metal pockets around which a cooling medium can flow. Flanges protrude laterally from the metal pockets and are pressed against a housing by a cover to prevent the cooling medium from escaping from the housing at the flanges, past the battery cells.
There is a continuous need to increase the efficiency of battery modules without increasing their failure probability.
The object of the invention is to provide a battery module with a high efficiency and a low failure probability.